


Words Soothe; Words Maim

by soniagiris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Compliant, Character Undeath, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kitagawa Yusuke, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, Road Trips, Stargazing, Trans Kitagawa Yusuke, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: All the things you said to me.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

>   * endgame spoilers!
> 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * warnings in the end notes.
>   * beta by star @dunyazad, thank you, my dearest ♥
> 


  1. _things you said at 1 am, makoto/haru_



 

In a careful tone of voice, Makoto says, "Have you considered going to sleep?"

"Mako-chan, you sound like Mona-chan," Haru laughs, reaching out for her hand, interlacing their fingers when their palms connect and tugging until Makoto relents and sits down by her on the couch where she drapes the comforter over their laps, then powers off her tablet. Before the screen flickers to black, Makoto can see the accounting tables for her café.

"I'll take it as a compliment," she says, a bit sternly. "He was correct about the need to get enough rest, you know."

"I know, however…" Instead of finishing the sentence, Haru presses into Makoto's side and lays her head on her shoulder. There's a small crease between her brows, and a part of Makoto wants to kiss it until it goes away. She doesn't do that in the end, rubs her thumb over Haru's small, delicate hand. Her girlfriend feels so petite sometimes, even though Makoto remembers her with the axe in hand and Milady hovering behind her. Petite and unbreakable, silk hiding steel.

The clock on the wall chimes. "One in the morning," Makoto says absently. "We really should rest."

"You can go, if you want to."

"Not without you, I don't."

That makes Haru let out a happy little noise. She tilts her face until she can brush her lips over Makoto's; she tastes like that strawberry chapstick Makoto got her for Valentine's day.

They kiss for a while, slowly, gently, mouths moving like dancing bodies. It's serene, with warmth but without heat. Makoto cups Haru's cheek with her free hand, draws small circles on the rosy skin with her fingertips. Their breaths mix.

When Haru pulls away, Makoto leans forward, chasing after her, to put another kiss on her forehead, the tip of her nose, the corner of her smile-curved month.

"Ten more minutes and we're going to sleep," murmurs Haru, then adds, opening her eyes, "Hey, Mako-chan, there is something I would like you to know."

"And that is?" Makoto raises one brow, smiling back, already knowing the answer.

"I love you," Haru says, just like expected - yet the words still make Makoto's heart pick up a beat.

She always thought love to be something grand - well, romantic love. The familial one she felt for her father and for Sis is different, yes, quiet and based on some sort of dailiness; and in all the books she read, love was power that could break walls and destroy or create lives. But, as she looks at Haru, small and sweet, flushed a bit, she doesn't find this kind of love to be so epic. It's quiet. It's kind. It's the two of them staying up late into the night, holding hands under the blanket Akira gifted them for Christmas two years ago.

"I love you too," Makoto says.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _things you said through your teeth, ryuji/yusuke_



 

One thing Ryuji learned from the Madarame Palace? Don't piss off Yusuke. He's usually so calm and quiet, the picture of a good Japanese kid, but, shit. His awakening. That fucking smile (which kinda did some things to Ryuji's dick, but hey, that's just how it is when you're bi and your pals are hot). And how he called for his sensei to get back.

And he just used the same voice. Is still using it when he says, no, hisses out, "What a bastard."

"Dude, it's all water under the bridge now," Ryuji asserts, playing with the folds of the pulled up pant leg. Yusuke's fingers are cold where they touch the scar Kamoshida left, but his glare, when he looks up to meet Ryuji's eyes, is all fire. Shit, he's so full of contradictions, and what the fresh hell is he even doing to Ryuji that he notices such things.

"Not to me," he says, still through his teeth, "to me it's not."

"Chill," Ryuji mutters, then tugs the fabric down, hiding his leg, and, as Yusuke moves away, he grabs his hand and just. Just holds it. He's a physical kind of a dude, okay, sue him. "He's in prison anyway. Got his effing deserts."

Yusuke interlaces their fingers together so Ryuji feels his calluses and little scars. "Yet his actions- his sins still have an effect on you, one that, if I am correct, shall not leave with the time. So do forgive me for finding it hard to, ah, chill." Ryuji snorts, taken aback by Yusuke saying, for once, a word that normal kids say. The laugh makes him frown deeper and ask, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just-" Ryuji shakes his head and elbows Yusuke in the side, which results in him smiling back. "This is a really weird modelling session, ya know."

"True," Yusuke says, then reaches out with his free hand to correct his hair - and, after a beat, Ryuji's hair too. "It almost rivals the one when Ann had- w-well." He looks down, biting his lip. And, fuck, now Ryuji is staring at his lips. Fuck. They look really soft and nice.

Abort that thought. Yusuke is probably, once again, wallowing in guilt about the entire Ann situation. When they explained why she disliked it so much, he looked like he was going to cry, then spent all his money on an apology gift. And now he's getting sad again.

"Hey," Ryuji says and squeezes Yusuke's hand, pulling him out of his emo zone and earning a confused stare, "wanna make this session even weirder?"

"How so?" He tilts his head, still looking adorably bemused, and suddenly Ryuji's random idea doesn't seem bad anymore.

"Like that." With that, he leans forward and presses their mouths together.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _things you said too quietly, haru &akechi_



 

At first, Haru thought that the thoughts - the ones full of violence and rage, of vitriol and harsh light, that they came only from Milady. That her Persona was a personification (she giggled soundlessly when such comparison first entered her mind) of such wrath. I am thou, thou art I, yet there was a line between the girl and the Persona.

Yet- yet it's been four months since that fateful day when the God died, and, as Haru meets Akechi's eyes, only for him to instantly look back down at his coffee with a warped scowl, she feels anger similar to the one she turned into curses and attacks.

"Aki-kun's coffee, while brewed with not as much experience, does taste better than this one, does it not?" she says without a smile. It only flashes on her face when she glances at Sakura-san. "Ah, no offense. It is just a matter of bias."

"None taken," Sakura-san replies. Haru nods and refocuses on Akechi, whose shoulders rise like hackles when he sees her watching him. The air between them isn't even awkward, no, the tension is so thick Haru could very well cut through it with a knife. She takes another sip of her drinking, refusing to look away. Enjoying how Akechi squirms.

Her words, from before his 'death', still stand true. She can't hate him, nor forgive him. He was a tool in Shido's hands, manipulated and discarded. But it doesn't mean he couldn't have backed out.

Her feelings, even after many therapy sessions and countless talks with Yusuke, who understands, are still complicated at best. But… but she's sure she doesn't loathe the weary boy sitting in front of her.

He mumbles something into his coffee, and Haru raises her brow. "Excuse me?"

Akechi scowls. "I said I'm sorry, Okumura-san. And yes, I do realize you don't care for my apologi-"

"You're wrong," she interjects, resting her elbows on the table and locking her fingers. She peers at Akechi from over them. "I am glad you are apologetic, and I believe you're sincere. Because you are."

"I am," he murmurs despite her question being a rhetorical one. She nods and gently probes at her anger - which stills, until it's more of a calm ocean than a raging storm. She really liked finally hearing those words.

She clears her throat and says, "While I don't expect to ever putting the issue of you murdering my father-" Akechi cringes "-behind us, I think that, after enough heart-to-hearts, we could be quite civil with each other. What do you think about my proposal?" She extends her hand to him. After a second of wide-eyed surprise, Akechi gives her a weak smile and takes her hand.

"I would be honored, Okumura-san."

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _things you said over the phone, haru &yusuke_



 

Waking up in the middle of night will never be a thing Haru fancies, she thinks to herself as she's rubbing her eyes with one hand and reaching for her phone with the other. At least Makoto has a night shift so she-

"Haru?" she hears the familiar voice gasp out from the speaker, and her begrudgement instantly vanishes. "I'm- You have my apologies, I'll-"

Oh dear. "Yu-chan," she says softly. "I told you that you need not apologize, now didn't I?"

"Y-Yes, that's correct." A moment of silence passes as Yusuke collects himself. Finally, he speaks up, "This call is due to a- a horribly detailed and realistic nightmare I have just woken up from. It was about-" He makes another pained sound, one that causes Haru to close her eyes and bite her lip.

"Was it about your former teacher?" she murmurs when it's apparent Yusuke cannot say a word. He hums in affirmation, and she clutches her fingers on the soft pillow. Anger sparks up inside her. "I'm so sorry."

"How-" He breathes in, and she imagines him, lying in the cheap futon in his dorms, long arms, those which held her when she shook and cried, wrapped around his thin chest, "How can you say that when you weren't the one to cause me pain?"

"Then I suppose I'm sorry for not being with you right now," she says simply, and Yusuke lets out a little laugh, his voice still tear-stained.

She swings her legs out of her bed and looks at the clock on the nightstand. Three in the morning. At least she doesn't have much to do tomorrow, only a meeting with a supplier at four in the afternoon - and the wrath, the familiar, visceral wrath at those abusive _assholes_ will probably prevent her from falling back asleep.

"Unless," she continues as an idea pops up in her mind, "you would like me to come, Yu-chan."

There's another fit of sad chuckling. "That does sound appealing, yet I'm afraid the visiting hours have ended around seven hours ago."

"I am a Phantom Thief!" she says indignantly. "Do you think I couldn't commit a mere B&E?”

"...you could do anything you want, Haru," Yusuke says after a while, "so I suppose you're welcome to come by."

She stands up and goes for the light switch. "Thank you. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Until then… hang on."

"I will," he replies, and he finally doesn't sound so terribly dreadful. Haru smiles and starts dressing up.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _things you didn't say at all, akira/yusuke_



 

The careful, cold touch is still enough to make Akira shiver. "My apologies," Yusuke says, his voice barely a whisper, but doesn't pull his hand away, instead splays his fingers over the center of Akira's bared chest, only a few milimeters above the bruise. When he raises his head to meet Akira's eye, his pupils are the size of pinpricks. He takes a step back, then, quickly, pressing his curled palm to his heart as if in pain.

"You okay?" Akira asks, and Yusuke first nods, then stops, reconsiders and shakes his head. He's trembling now, slightly yet visibly, but, when he speaks up, he doesn't sound afraid.

"Feeling much beyond furious is not, as far as I know, synonymous with being okay." He bites on his lip, staring at the floor with his brow furrowed. Akira tugs his pajamas top back on and gently takes his boyfriend's hand, tugs him by it until Yusuke looks at him.

"I'm still here," he says and smiles. It hurts his busted lips, but it doesn't matter. At least some of the tension leaves Yusuke's shoulders as he breathes out.

"C-could I…?" His expression shatters, just for a moment, bridled anger giving way to despair as he untangles his fingers from Akira's and moves closer. Akira hums an agreement and wraps his arms around Yusuke, who crosses his wrists behind the small of Akira's back. His embrace is wary, but it still makes the other boy feel safe. Tucked away from the danger. He rests his chin on Yusuke's collarbone, careful not to touch his chest, and sighs deeply.

For a moment, little else exists. Away fades the interrogation, the bruises and cuts and three broken ribs, the drugs still slowing his thoughts down, the fear of passing out or Akechi seeing through the ruse. He can hear his own heartbeat, and Yusuke's too, can look at asleep Morgana curled up on the sofa before he closes his eyes, can turn his face a bit to catch the familiar scent of acrylics and cheap washing soap coming from Yusuke's shirt. He's still here. Both of them - all of them are.

"Hey, Akira." Yusuke sounds tired now, and Akira pulls away just enough to see his face. Notice the shadows underneath his eyes, and count the long lashes.

"Yeah?"

"I wish that…" He clenches his jaw. "Nevermind."

"No, what's wrong?" Akira wriggles out of the embrace, instantly missing the warmth, but Yusuke just glances away.

"I said it's not important. Let's-" he swallows "-let's go to rest."

Akira nods, dropping the issue, and turns away to let Yusuke change out of his binder in privacy. Yet something is still hanging in the air, heavy and unpleasant.

By morning, however, it's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: pda; violence mentions; light nsfw talk; past abuse mentions; canonical minor character death mentions; injury discussion; torture mentions;**
>   * #1 - requested by eloi @aireliani on twitter, thank you! i really enjoyed writing those sweet lesbians ♥
>   * #2 - requested by @kyrios, i hope you enjoy, aha,,, ryukita is my secret weakness (and the only yusuke ship other than shukita which i like)
>   * #3 - requested by kiki @idaate! it was my first time writing akechi, so i'm glad you liked it c:
>   * #4 - requested by star, who knows my taste too well c; i really love those two kids being supportive of each other, okay.
>   * #5 - requested by vee @ikuzonos. guys. they don't even know p5, but they gave me my otp. i love them so much. (also i saw the chance to expand my trans yusuke agenda, and i fucking took it).
>   * hmu on twitter/tumblr if you wanna chat c:
> 



	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * additional warnings in the end notes!
>   * beta by star @dunyazad and vee @ikuzonos, thank you ♥
> 


  1. _things you said under the stars and in the grass; ryuji/akechi_



 

Next time Goro suggests Ryuji joins him on his next hiking/climbing outing- well. Ryuji will go with him, but with much less grumbling. Finding out his leg is tougher than he thought was a really cool surprise, plus there's pitching a tent and sharing a sleeping bag with his portable heater of a boyfriend. All in all, a really good trip. And they're gonna get a nice dinner as soon as they're back in Tokyo, which, after the miserable dinner consisting of canned tuna and a thermos of miso soup, is really something Ryuji is awaiting with bated breath.

He's almost asleep, all cozy with Goro wrapped in his arms, when he's suddenly poked in the ribs. He grunts and bats away the offending hand, only to get poked in the side. Fuck's sake. He opens his eyes and says flatly, "What."

"I was wondering if you would like to go stargazing with me," Goro says, all innocent smile and sparkly eyes. "You see, this is a habit of mine, I try to do it on every trip."

“I'm not gonna sleep anyway, so sure, whatever." Ryuji yawns and worms his way out of the bag, then follows Goro's example and tugs on a jacket. The air outside isn't very cool, but, as they lie down in the grass, side by side and hand in hand, it does sting a bit when Ryuji breaths it in, and the grass itself is sorta wet. At least the stars are really nice. Ryuji hasn't seen this many since the road trip with Akira and the crew three years ago. Besides, during the nights they were too busy talking, singing pop songs and playing spin the bottle to look up at the universe stretched out above them.

"Hey," Ryuji tugs Goro's hand, then points to a random bundle of lights, "this constellation, what's its name?"

Goro puffs out an exasperated sigh. "Do you think I know astronomy?"

"Yeah."

"It's Aquila. The eagle." He's got a weird, almost self-depreciating smile now. "Almost like the crow, huh. Good choice, Ryuji."

Fuck. "I didn't mean it," he mutters. "Dude, it's all in the past. Been years since you last were a dick."

"Oh, do forgive me for finding it hard to, well, forgive myself for being, ah, a dick." Yet, despite the overly sarcastic tone, he moves closer to Ryuji, leans his head on his shoulder. Asshat.

"Dude, you gotta let go of it," Ryuji says, as gently as he can. "Or at least move from it. Dunno. Grow from it? Instead of holding on. Either that, or it'll eat you up from the inside."

Goro doesn't reply. In fact, he stays silent for so long that Ryuji gets sure he messed up somehow - but then he speaks up, in a similar, soft tone of voice.

"I'm working on it."

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _things you said when you were driving; haru &ryuji&akira_



 

It's a fickle thing, a dream. It may feel like it lasts ages, but, when Haru wakes up, two minutes are enough for the details to fade away. She yawns into her hand and raises her brows when she sees the time - a little past three in the morning - and the driver, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the quiet music coming from the radio.

"I wasn't aware that you could drive, Ryuji-kun," she says, with enough volume not to awake Makoto resting on her shoulder.

Ryuj laughs. "Yeah, I can. Before you joined us, we had some lessons down in the Mementos, in case Akira couldn't drive or something - but we stopped 'em when Makoto turned out to be one hell of a driver." Akira, who took the passenger's seat sometime during the night, makes an affirmative noise.

"But I decided to let Ryuji drive for ten minutes," he adds, looking at his watch, "which are almost up."

"Aww, man, for real?" Ryuji groans. "I wanted to impress Haru." She giggles at that.

"I already think you're amazing, Ryuji-kun," she says sincerely, making him flash a toothy grin she sees in the rear-view mirror.

"See?" Akira looks like a cat who found a jumbo box of sushi. "Now pull up and switch."

They do just that, smoothly and quickly, causing Haru to wonder at how in sync they are. Yes, it was to be expected, considering they're best friends, yet seeing it in person is quite astounding.

As Akira starts the engine, she shifts in place to look at the seats behind her. Futaba appears to be very comfortable, with Mona on her lap, her head on Ann's shoulder and Yusuke's arm around her. All four of them look adorably relaxed in their peaceful sleep, and it warms Haru's heart. She smiles, partially to herself, and turns back as Makoto lets out a displeased grunt. As gently as she can, Haru tugs her closer, until she's leaning on her, then watches her expression slacken into a much more tranquil one.

"Hey, Haru," Akira calls, and she glances at him, "I don't think I have to impress you, do I?"

"Just a few months ago I saw you kill a god with one shot, Aki-kun," she says amicably, "so no, I don't think you need to." He laughs at that.

"See? This is why you're everyone's favorite, Miss Okumura."

She flushes a bit at that. "Oh, you're exaggerating."

"Nope, he's not." Ryuji meets her eyes in the driving mirror. "You're really hella, ya know."

When her blush deepens, both boys grin at her. But… it doesn't feel bad.

Not at all.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _things you said when you were crying; yusuke/akira_



 

All of the telltale signs of a nightmare are there - pale complexion, quivering eyelids, little noises of horror - and, as Yusuke helplessly watches Akira thrashing in the bed, he wishes he came home sooner. Before his boyfriend fell asleep.

Finally, he reaches out to rest his hand on Akira's forearm and says, "Hey. Please wake up. It's only a-"

And then he's on the floor, aching all over, black spots in his vision, and Akira is pinning him with his strong arms and legs, and his expression is wild and scared. He attacked me, Yusuke thinks, too dazed to fight back.

There's no need for that, though, for Akira blinks a few times and the anger of his grimace dissipates like paint in the water, leaving behind only the horror. He moves away, in slow, jerky movements, sits down on the balls of his feet, and says, sounding lost, "Yusuke? When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," replies Yusuke, propping himself up on his elbows without looking away from Akira. "You seemed to be having a nightmare, so I tried waking you up."

"And I…" Akira shakes his head and runs his fingertips over his eyes. "I-" He's crying, Yusuke realizes.

A moment, all it took was a moment for everything to- to go to hell. He rises until he's sitting like Akira, takes his hand into his own and squeezes, afraid of being unable to help out. He gets a shaky, watery smile in return.

They've known each other for almost three years, been together for over one, and this is the first time Yusuke sees Akira cry. The sight causes his heart to ache, his thoughts to be tinted with sorrow.

"I hurt you," Akira murmurs, "just because of a stupid nightmare, I hurt you…"

"It's alright," Yusuke assures him right away, even though there's ebbing and flowing pain in his shoulder, in the back of his head, then asks, "What was your nightmare about?"

He immediately regrets this question as Akira tears up even more. "A-about the interrogation. I- Fuck, I thought I got over it, I really did, yet…" He clenches his teeth, stifling a sob in a way Yusuke knows way too thoroughly.

"It's alright," he repeats. "It- it surely was a traumatic event which will be hard to move on from, so-"

"But I assaulted you!" Akira interrupts, not even bothering to wipe his face. "I- I need to get over it as soon as possible. I'm- I'm sorry, so sorry-"

"But I'm okay," Yusuke tells him. "I'm okay. It's going to be okay. I promise."

When they embrace, gently but closely, he thinks Akira might have believed him.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _things you said when i was crying; yusuke/akira_



 

When on the road during their yearly trip and choosing the music to play, they take turns. Today it's Ann's, which means light, cheery pop with an energetic beat, Japanese songs mixed with American. Yusuke isn't a fan of this genre, truth be told, and, judging by Makoto's exasperated look, they're not the only one.

"Hey, pause it for a while," she says after a few minutes, "the news is going to be on in a second."

Ann gives a long-suffering sigh, making Akira chuckle. He turns on the radio and returns his hand to the steering wheel as the announcer greets the listeners and starts listing off today's events.

Yusuke only starts paying attention when they hear a familiar name, one that makes everyone straighten up in their seats.

"Ichiryusai Madarame, a painter who got sentenced to twenty-five years of prison for voluntary manslaughter and forgery, is to be released next year due to proper behavior and numerous expressions of regret. Ten years ago, when the so-called Phantom Thieves…"

The rest of the statement fades out. Yusuke grips their sketchbook as the world turns to but a buzz and grayness, and they only regain their senses when Akira stops the car and yanks them out of it.

"Breathe," he says, and the gravel of the roadside is harsh under Yusuke's knees. The air feels cold and devoid of oxygen as it scrapes their throat. They only realize there are tears slipping down their cheeks when Akira reaches to wipe one. He's crouching by their side, pale and tight-lipped.

"Did you know?" Yusuke says, their voice feeling weak and hoarse as they look at the van, see Futaba and Ryuji peering at them with concern as their boyfriend drapes his arm over their shoulders and tugs them closer.

"Yeah. Makoto told me yesterday. She has some contacts in the penitentiary system. I- yeah, I thought about telling you in the evening, but neither of us expected that it'd be announced so soon."

Nodding to themself, Yusuke leans on Akira as the memories of each visit, each apology, creep up on their thoughts. More tears come.

"I'm sorry," Akira says, his voice as soft as the kiss he presses to Yusuke's temple. "I shouldn't have kept you in the dark about it. Just because I was anxious about your reaction doesn't mean-"

"It's fine," Yusuke interrupts. "Indeed, me finding out like that was less than ideal, but," they swallow and find Akira's hand, hold it tightly, "what's done is done." A sob rips out of their throat. "So why am I…"

Akira rubs their palm with his thumb. "It's okay. You've suffered a lot."

 

* * *

 

 

  1. _things you said that made me feel like shit; akechi/yusuke_



 

Before Goro can even realize, Kitagawa has him pinned to the wall, all strong grip of his hands and hot, open-mouthed kisses. As a revenge, Goro bites his lower lip, draws blood, and Kitagawa outright growls into his mouth. When Goro opens his eyes to have a good look at him, he sees him staring back through his lashes, sees anger and ice, and, god, when he grabs the hair on the back of Kitagawa's hair and tugs, when, in return, Kitagawa presses their hips together, it doesn't feel as wrong as it should. Still filthy. Still bitter. Still far from what - who - both of them dream about. But not as incorrect as it did the first time. When Goro, two days after meeting Kitagawa in Leblanc and feigning surprise at them going to the same school, came to visit him in his dorm room and ended up on his bed.

"You seem thoughtful, detective," Kitagawa mutters without moving away, yanking Goro out of his reverie. "Anything on your mind? Any other," another kiss, too rough, too brief, "murder to commit?"

Goro laughs. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he lies without batting an eyelid, but Kitagawa scoffs and steps away, without letting go of Goro.

"Both of us know that-" his voice breaks as sorrow crosses his handsome features. Goro sympathizes a bit. "That Akira's death was no suicide. I'd appreciate if you told the truth."

"Truth is subjective, you know. It changes with perception, just like art. If, for example, I was in a room with another person, who just so happened to have a gun and used it to kill themself, I could say I murdered them, or I could say that I didn't. Both options would be truths."

True - all of this started with Kurusu. True - they made out ten seconds after Goro spotted Kitagawa's sketchbook, overflowing with drawings of unruly hair and watchful eyes behind ugly glasses. True - Goro killed that boy.

Untrue - all of this ended with Kurusu. So, when Kitagawa releases him, he feels a bit… saddened by that. It's not an emotion he wants, so he decides to distract himself with a saccharine sweet question.

"Satisfied already?"

Kitagawa doesn't look him in the eye as he goes to his easel and sets up a new canvas. "By you? God forbid. You'll never be _him,_ Akechi-kun."

It shouldn't sting. It's not supposed to. Such emotions weren't part of their deal. But, as Goro leaves the room, he can't deny this one truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: allusions to past violence; ptsd; violence; allusions to past torture; mentions of canonical murder; allusions to past child abuse/neglect; pda; blood**
>   * **comment/kudo if you read/liked,** it would mean a lot ♥
>   * unclaimed prompts for the next chapter: things you said when you were drunk; things you said at the kitchen table; things you said with too many miles between us.
>   * #6 - requested by @tigerlizii on twitter, thank you! i hope you like it! i had fun writing it tbh, their dynamics is very interesting (while a bit hard to capture)
>   * #7 - requested by star ♥ those are... good kids. (btw i wish there was more road trip fics yo)
>   * #8 - requested by vee, thank you! this ficlet is sorta similar to a fic i wrote a few months ago (it's called 'indygo' and is in polish, so no luck for y'all english speaking folk). i mean. akira did go through a lot.
>   * #9 - requested by bri @evilmuffins, thank you! the settings are from the fic i planned to write some time ago, based on a hc that pthieves repeat their road trip each year. (plus nonbinary yusuke. i love nonbinary hcs).
>   * #10 - requested by chico @FRIGHTNITEZORO on twitter, thank you! akekita is... quite a ship, alright. i hope i did it justice.
>   * if you wanna chat, come hmu on twitter/tumblr (links in the profile)!
> 


**Author's Note:**

>   * comment/kudo if you read/liked ♥
> 



End file.
